bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Airzel
was a Gundalian from Bakugan Battle Brawlers : Gundalian Invaders. His Guardian Bakugan was Ventus Strikeflier and his Battle Gear was Battle Turbine. He was the Ventus brawler for the Twelve Orders. He was also the captain of the Gundalian Forces. Description Emperor Barodius and Gill recruited Airzel to be part of the Twelve Orders. He lurks in the shadows to protect Barodius, who chose him personally to be part of the Twelve Orders. Airzel is the leading expert in enemy surveillance and information analysis. Airzel is the #1 trainer on the Special Bakugan Team. Airzel is a tough brawler who shows great leadership on the battlefield. He is like Mylene Farrow to Shadow Prove. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Airzel first appears in episode 2, Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders consulting with Emperor Barodius along with the rest of the Twelve Orders. He doesn't seem to get along too well with Stoica as he is seen telling him to take things seriously for once they could affect them greatly. But he just brushes him off. He appeared again in episode 11, seeing that bringing people from Earth wasn't going that well and he, Kazarina and Gill joined in the battle and all seemed to be very good brawlers. He also said that they need the Element and to break down the shield that's defending the Neathians. In the next episode he reported to Barodius that the Element was no where to be found. In episode 14 he battled along with the other Twelve Orders against the Neathians. He brawled against Shun. The battle was going either way as they both countered each other's moves. Airzel admitted that Shun was good but was not able to finished their battle due to the Sacred Orb sending all Gundalians away. In episode 15, he battles Marucho and Jake with Mason Brown, but their battle ends in a tie when Marucho uses Akwimos's last ability that freezes the Gundalians' Bakugan. While Airzel and Mason were distracted, Marucho and Jake fled. In episode 25, he and Kazarina battles Shun Kazami and Fabia Sheen. They won due to them being as powerful as previously mentioned. In episode 30, he and Gill separate Marucho and Shun from Dan and battle them. Although he was defeated by Shun due to a sneak attack, Gill still defeated them. In episodes 34 and 35, he battled Marucho to a draw. In episode 36, he battled the Castle Knights along with the other members Twelve Orders currently on Gundalia. In episode 37, he reveals Gill's true motives for staying behind on Gundalia to Stoica with Emperor Barodius listening in on the conversation. In episode 38, he helps Barodius attack the Brawlers, but when Barodius tries to attack Gill's ship for attacking Kazarina, Airzel rushes to defend Gill and is killed by the attack. Bakugan Dimensions Airzel is a NPC (Non-Played Character) on Bakugan Dimensions in the Neathian Battlefield and has a power level of 1000. Bakugan *Ventus Strikeflier: 1000 Gs *Ventus Rubanoid: 1000 Gs *Ventus Lumino Dragonoid: 1000 Gs Trivia * On the Combat Set Pack, his hair is red. * Airzel's Voice Actor also voiced Masquerade from Season 1, and Prince Hydron from Season 2. * Airzel resembles Hairadee from the first season of Bakugan. Even their voices are almost the same. * Prior to episode 36, Airzel was the only Character who had never lost a Bakugan brawl. * As shown in episode 38, he was more loyal to Gill than Barodius. * Airzel and Zenet are similar in terms of their hair coverinng one of their eyes, depending on which side they are looking. * Airzel has many similarities with Gus Grav: He is loyal to his master all the way (Gill), his ways of thinking, and somewhat how he brawls. Bakugan * Ventus Strikeflier (Guardian Bakugan)(Deceased) * Gold Battle Turbine (Battle Gear) Gallery Anime File:Screen_shot_2010-03-01_at_11.30.44_PM.png File:dfgfgf.jpg|Airzel berating Stoica while in the Emperor's presence. File:MightyAirzel.png File:Airzelcloseup.png File:Airzel2barodius.png File:airzel114.jpg File:Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.07.18 PM.png|Airzel and Strikeflier File:Airzel.jpg|Airzel summoning Battle Turbine. Game File:0217001710.jpg|Airzel with red hair on the side Card NPC Airzel.png|Airzel on BD AirzelB1.PNG AirzelB2.PNG AirzelB3.PNG AirzelT1.PNG Battles Airzel is a tough brawler, winning most of his brawls and only losing once. His rival was Shun Kazami as he fought him the most. Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Villains Category:Gundalians Category:Twelve Orders Category:NPC Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Ventus Users Category:Deceased Characters